My Hero Academia : Legends Begins
by theguardian2801
Summary: C'est le début d'une nouvelle année à UA pour Izuku et ses amis. Pousser par le fait que les forces du côté d'All for One ne font qu'augmentés, Nezu et les professeurs de UA décide de créer une classe de héro spécifique. Cette classe contient les étudiants de terminales les plus forts de UA. Cette classe arrivera-t-elle à défaire le front de libération du paranormal ?
1. Note de début

_**My Hero Académia : Legend's Begins**_

_**Synopsis :** C'est le début d'une nouvelle année à UA pour Izuku et ses amis. Pousser par le fait que les forces du côté d'All for One ne font qu'augmentés, Nezu et les professeurs de UA décide de créer une classe de héro spécifique. Cette classe contient les étudiants de terminales les plus forts de UA. Cette classe arrivera-t-elle à défaire le front de libération du paranormal ?_

_**Personnages principaux créés :**_

_**Xian FUJIMOTO :**_** Il fut enlever de ses parents biologique par des scientifiques afin de créer le premier Nomu. Heureusement pour lui, Stain détruisit le complexe avant la fin des expérimentation. Il prit vite exemple sur lui mais décida de devenir un héro comme All Might. Il devient vite amis avec Izuku et Kirishima. Il est le premier à donner une deuxième chance à Toga. **_ Alter :__ Volcan (Paul)_

_**Fumetsu Tenshinjo :**_** Ayant la particularité d'avoir deux alters, Fumetsu voulu très vite devenir une héroine. À la mort de sa mère, et son père les ayant abandonnés, elle dut s'occuper de son petit frère seule. Elle est fan d'All Might. Son alter principale 'Angel' lui permet de guérir les blessures de ses alliés ainsi que de maîtrisé la lumière quand à 'Analyse', il permet de découvrir les informations de chaque ennemis. **_Alters :__ Angel et Analyse (Magali)_

_**Baïto Croft :**_** Fils de militaire, il a beaucoup changer d'école et donc n'a pas eu beaucoup d'amis. Il est passionner par l'astronomie, ce qui le fit avoir son alter. Il est fan d'Aizawa et veut devenir son égale. Il ne montre généralement pas ses émotions, faisant de lui un adversaire redoutable. Il est l'un des plus âgés de la classe, étant donner qu'il possède le permis moto. **_Alter :__ Gravité (David)_

**Logan Wolf :**** Ayant toujours rêvé de devenir un héro comme PowerLoad, il est né cependant comme Izuku, sans pouvoir. Cependant ne voulant pas abandonné son rêve, il créer des armures pouvant affrontés mêmes les plus grand ennemis. Il vient d'une famille riche, il ne les voit pas souvent cependant. Il devient vite d'une aide précieuse à Hatsume Mei, qu'il aide avec ses 'Bébé'. **_Alter :__ Machine (Florian)_


	2. Chapitre 1

_**My Hero Académia : Legend's Begins**_

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

* * *

Cher Izuku Midoriya,

Nous sommes honorés de vous annoncés que vous êtes conviés à rejoindre une classe ayant les meilleurs éléments de notre établissement. Vous changerez donc de classe le temps de vôtre dernières années à UA.

Veuillez impérativement vous présentez, à la rentré d'avril (début du premier semestre au japon) à 8h30 afin de rencontrer vos nouveaux camarades de classes. Vous vous rendrez dans la classe LC, informations concernant cette classe sur place. Votre mère est au courant et à était prévenue.

Nos plus aimables salutations, M. Midoriya, au plaisir de vous revoir pour cette nouvelle et dernière année parmi nous.

M. le directeur,

Nezu

* * *

C'est sur cette lettre qu'a reçu Izuku, que commença sa nouvelle et dernière année dans le lycée de ses rêves : UA. Même s'il était déçu de quittée la classe 1A, il se réjouissait de pouvoir être dans une classe avec tout les meilleurs membres de UA. Il se demanda durant son trajet vers UA qui pourrait bien être ses nouveaux camarades de classes. Il espérait secrètement qu'il y aurait certains de ses anciens amis (surtout Ochaco).

Il se regarda dans une vitrine pour voir comme il avait changer. Ses cheveux avais un peu poussés durant les trois semaines qui se sont écoulés depuis la fin de l'année scolaire. Il avait une poussé de croissance lui faisant presque atteindre la taille d'Iida quand ils se sont rencontrés. Il avait pris un peu plus de muscles durant ses entraînements intensifs.

Alors qu'il passa dans l'allée principale menant à UA, il ne fit pas attention où il marcha et commença à tomber vers l'avant. Au moment où il allait atterrir la tête la première sur les pavés blancs de UA, une mains le prenant par le col arrêta sa chute au dernier moment. Il ne pus s'empêcher de se souvenir du moment où il était arriver durant sa première année. La main le remis sur ses pieds et Izuku s'apprêta à remercier la personne pour remarquer un homme qu'il connais bien.

Il a les cheveux de couleur bleu foncé coupés au carré avec l'arrière dégagé. Il porte l'uniforme de base de UA, avec une paire de lunette distinctive. Il remarque qu'il possède une moustache qui lui donne une version plus mature. Il se met en face de lui et lui tend la main :

_**Izuku :**** Merci de m'avoir évité une honte phénoménal, Iida.**_

_**Iida :**** Toujours aussi maladroit à ce que je vois. De rien, c'est ce que ferais un bon délégué de classe. **_

_**Izuku :**** J'ai reçu une lettre du directeur stipulant que je changer de classe. **_

_**Iida :**** Laisse-moi devinais. Étant donnée ton attitude stressée et aux vue de tes compétences, la classe LC ?**_

_**Izuku :**** Comment t'as devinais ?**_

_**Iida :**** J'ai moi aussi reçu une lettre m'informant de mon changement de classe. Je suis ravie que nous soyons dans la même classe cette année encore. **_

_**Izuku :**** Faisons de notre mieux afin de devenir les meilleurs, Iida !**_

**Iida :**** Ensemble nous pourrons certainement devenir meilleur. **

**? :**** C'est sur que tout les deux vous êtes sur d'y arriver. **

Ils se tournèrent pour faire face à un visage qu'il n'ont pas vu depuis la fin de l'année dernière. La fille qui a fait basculer le cœur d'Iuzku, la fille qui voulais devenir une héroine juste pour avoir de l'argent afin de subvenir au besoins de sa famille, Uraraka Ochaco. Désormais elle a les cheveux plus long lui arrivant vers les épaules et son visage c'est affiné.

**Ochaco :**** Salut ! Alors prêts pour cette nouvelle année dans ****notre nouvelle classe ?**

**Izuku :**** 'Notre' ? Tu veux dire que toi aussi ?**

**Ochaco :**** Oui ! J'ai reçu une lettre moi aussi. Ce serais marrant d'avoir encore des camarades de classe que l'ont connaisses. Comme par exemple, Todoroki, ou Mina, ou encore Tokoyami, pourquoi pas même Bakugo ?**

**Izuku :**** Je me demande si tu as raison. C'est probable cependant qu'il n'y ai pas tout le monde. **

**Iida :**** Nous n'allons pas tardez à le savoir, nous avons 15 minutes pour accédé à notre classe. Selon le plan fournis par le principal dans sa lettre, la classe se trouve au deuxième étage. Allons-y avant d'être en retard. **

**Izuku/Ochaco :**** D'accord. **

Ils sont arriver vite devant la classe avec un panneau écrit dessus 'LC'. Ils entrent pour voir trois visages qu'ils connaisses par cœur. Tokoyami qui n'a pas changer sauf en taille. Mina qui s'est laissez poussez les cheveux les faisant arriver jusqu'au niveau de ses épaules, ses cornes encore apparentes. Et Kirishima, qui s'est coupé les cheveux tenue par du gel. Il semble avoir fait encore plus de musculation qu'Izuku, lui donnant un corp un peu plus imposant. Mina est la première à les remarquer :

**Mina :**** Izuku ! Ochaco ! Iida ! Comment ça va ? Vous aussi vous avez était reçus dans cette classe ?!**

**Eijiro :**** Mina. Laisses les répondres. **

**Ochaco :**** Ca va, t'inquiète. Vous aussi vous avez reçu aussi la lettre du principal ? **

**Eijiro :**** En effet, j'étais en plein entraînement quand j'ai reçu la lettre. **

**Tokoyami :**** On dirait que nous allons encore partager une année ensemble. **

**Mina :**** Fait pas comme si t'aimer pas ça.**

**Tokoyami :**** Je fais pas semblant justement. (sourire narquois)**

Peu de temps après avoir installés leurs affaires, ils commencèrent à discuter de leurs vacances. Ils ont tous découverts que Tokoyami et Tsuyu s'était mis en couples entre temps. Tokoyami était gêner par le fait de le dire, et surtout qu'Ochaco et Mina soit collées à lui pour savoir comment, au grand amusement des autres hommes.

Alors que les autres camarades était occupés, Izuku et Tenya virent un homme de taille moyenne avec une prothèse au bras, et un autres avec des cheveux blonds passé la porte. L'homme au bras métalliques, porte son uniforme de UA de façon décontracter, il a les cheveux en bataille d'un noir profond, il a des cernes marquées sous les yeux et une cicatrice sur l'arcade. Son apparence leur rappel une certaine inventeuse aux cheveux roses. L'autre homme, le blond, avait les cheveux atteignant le niveau de ses omoplates et un bouc de la même couleur. Il a l'air plus vieux que les autres. Il porte des lunettes de vues similaires à celle d'Iida. Il a un corps moyens comme celui d'Izuku au début, c'est à dire pas trop musclé.

**BM :**** Alors c'est là la classe LC ? Si j'avais su qu'il y aurais autant de classe à UA, j'aurais pu créer une carte des lieux en 3D. **

**B:**** Sérieusement ? **

**BM :**** Me dit pas que t'aimerais pas. **

**B:**** Mouais. **

**Izuku :**** Excusez moi, vous aussi vous avez était convoqué par M. Nezu ?**

**Logan :**** Salut ! Je m'appelle Logan Wolf ! Comme les loups en anglais. Je suis un inventeur de génie, avec un QI de 184, dans ta face Einstein ! J'ai créer une IA, des armures ainsi que des gadgets de dingue. Avant j'étais en classe de soutien pour les héros, mais le directeur a vus des capacités pour aller au front.**

**Iida :**** Et lui ?(montre le blond à côté de lui)**

**Logan :**** Oh ! Lui, je viens de le rencontrer dans le couloir. **

**B:**** Tu m'as percuté avec une de tes machines. **

**Logan :**** J'ai dit attention et pardon. **

**Baïto :**** Bref, je m'appelle Baïto Croft.**

Après avoir dit ça, il va directement s'asseoir au fond de la classe. Tokoyami le regarde depuis son perchoir (sa chaise) avec un regard compréhensif. Pendant que Logan parle par rapport à ses nouveaux camarades, plus particulièrement leurs Alters. Une nouvelle tête apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. C'est un homme ressemblant un peu plus à Aizawa du fait de sa posture, de son regard blasé, ou encore de ses cheveux longs en bataille. Il porte une écharpe blanche sur sa tenue de UA.

**Midoriya :**** Shinso. Comment ça va ?**

**Shinso :**** Ça peut aller. Je te demanderais bien comment ça va toi, mais tu risque d'être hypnotisé involontairement. **

**Midoriya :**** C'est Aizawa-sensei qui t'as recommander ?**

**Iida :**** C'est vrai, Shinso ?**

**Shinso :**** En effet, c'est vrai. C'est M. Aizawa qui m'a recommander pour cette classe. D'ailleurs Izuku, tu as le bonjour d'Eri. **

**Izuku :**** Génial ! J'irais lui rendre visite à l'occasion. **

_Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est à dire 2 minutes avant le début des cours, d'autres têtes se sont ajoutés aux rangs de la nouvelle classe. Mirio Togata, Nejire Hado et Takami Amajiki, ou le trio le plus fort de UA Bakugo Katsuki et Todoroki Shoto Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu de la classe 1-B et Setsuna Togake. Alors que tout le monde se met en place, la sonnerie se déclenche. Tout le monde regarde vers la porte et attendent de voir si le professeur arrive, ou plutôt quel est le professeur. La porte s'ouvre pour montrer... (roulement de tambour)_

_**All Might :**** C'EST L'HEURE DE LA PREMIERE HEURE DE COUR !**_

_**Tous :**** All Might ?!**_

_**All Might :**** BONJOUR A TOUS... (crache du sang)**_

_**Tous :**** All Might ?!**_

_**Toshinori :**** Je vais bien... **_

**Izuku :**** Vous allez être notre professeur ? **

**Toshinori :**** Exactement, jeune Midoriya ! Je serais votre professeur principal pour cette année. (regarde dans la classe, puis regarde la liste des élèves, et encore vers les élèves) Il manque deux élèves d'après ce que je vois. Au cas où, je vais faire l'appel. Répondez juste par présent. (regarde la liste) Amajiki Takami ?**

**Takami :**** Présent.**

**Toshinori :**** Ashido Mina ?**

**Mina :**** Présente !**

**Toshinori :**** Bakugo Katsuki ?**

**Katsuki :**** Présent putain.**

**_Toshinori :_**_** Baïto Croft ?**_

**_Baïto :_**_** Présent M.**_

**_Toshinori :_**_** Fujimoto Xian ? (pas de réponse) Fujimoto Xian ? **_

**_Voix venant de derrière la porte menant à la salle :_**_** Présent. **_

_La porte s'ouvre révélant un homme de 1 mètres 90, avec les cheveux noirs en brosse. Il a une barbichette de couleur corbeau. Il possède un corps très athlétique faisant penser à une montagne. Il a des yeux marrons avec un font gris. Sa peaux est bronzée. Toshinori le regarde et l'accueille avec un sourire limite squelettique :_

**_Toshinori :_**_** Bienvenue M. Fujimoto, vous êtes en retard. **_

**_Xian :_**_** (se courbe le plus possible) Désolé de mon retard. **_

**_Toshinori :_**_** Ce n'est rien. Veuillez vous asseoir, il y a une place à côté d'Izuku Midoriya et une au fond de la classe à côté de Kirishima Eijiro. Choisissez votre place. **_

_Il se dirige vers le fond de la classe vers la place à côté de Kiriskima. Une fois qu'il s'assoie cependant, le siège se brise sous son poids. Alors que certains essais de se retenir, Kirishima et Tetsutetsu l'aide à se relever. Il les remercie et reprend une chaise derrière lui. Alors qu'il se rassoit sur la nouvelle chaise, plus résistante, Toshinori continu son appel. Il arrive au début des 'T', quand d'un coup, un rayon de lumière arrive à toute vitesse sur la fenêtre à côtés d'Izuku._

_Izuku ne s'y attend pas quand la lumière brille de plus en plus à gauche de lui. Alors qu'il tourne la tête, il remarque une forme lumineuse foncée vers lui à une vitesse phénoménale. Il a à peine le temps de le dire à Toshinori que la forme traverse la fenêtre, la brisant au passage, et s'écrase sur le mur en face. Toutes les têtes se tournent vers la forme, pour trouver une jeune femme qui se frotte la tête de façon douloureuse. _

**_JF :_**_** Ouille, Ouille, Ouille. Faut que je m'entraîne aux atterrissages. Bon au moins, je suis dans la classe LC. **_

**_Toshinori :_**_** (s'approche doucement) Vous allez bien jeune fille ?**_

**_JF :_**_** (le regarde et le reconnaît) All Might ?! Argh, je vais bien. J'ai juste perdue ma concentration sur mon vol, car la sonnerie à sonnée, ce qui m'a grandement surpris. (A un tilt) Aaaah ! Je suis en retard pour mon premier jour à UA ! Désolé de vous avoir inquiété monsieur. Et aussi d'avoir cassé la fenêtre. ET d'être en retard pour mon premier cour. **_

**_Toshinori :_**_** Euh... (NdA : a cessé de fonctionné.) Ce n'est pas grave... allez vous asseoir à côté de Midoriya-san. L'endroit où vous avez détruit la fenêtre. Euh... comment vous appelez vous ?**_

**_Fumetsu :_**_** Fumetsu Tenshinjou. (grand sourire et fait le signe avec les deux doigts devant son visage)**_

_Après que Fumetsu et All Might se soient remis en place, Izuku ne peux qu'avoir cette pensée : 'ça va être une année, pour le moins : intéressante...' _

_**[Fin du Chapitre Un]**_


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Xian Fujimoto**_

_Alors que la matinée commence avec la présentation du cursus scolaire de cette année, Toshinori décide de faire une simulation de situation de combat entre les méchants et les héros. Comme chaque années, chacun s'habille en tenue de héro. Izuku remarque en sortant avec sa tenue de héro habituelle que les costumes de chacun de ses amis n'avais pas changés comme le sien. Il se retourna vers les nouveaux de la classe pour voir leurs costumes. _

_Logan a un casque audio au dessus d'un casque mis sur sa tête. Il porte une veste longue rouge au bandes noires. Son bras métalliques est dévoilé de façon visible. Il a une pièce d'armure sur le torse afin de se protéger des coups abdominaux. _

_Baïto ressemble à un personnage d'Albator avec un casque d'astronaute, une veste à capuche retenue par une ceinture, des gants et des bottes surdimensionné ainsi qu'une écharpe ressemblant à celle d'Aizawa. Il ne montre pas son visage faisant un air mystérieux._

_Fumetsu porte une tenue similaire à celle d'Eclair de Fairy Tail le film, mais avec les couleurs près dominantes étant le blanc, le doré et le bleu ciel. Elle a laissé une paire d'aile, comme ceux d'un ange, derrière elle. Elle s'est attachée ses cheveux brun en une queue de cheval. _

_Xian a la tenue la plus familière. En effet, elle ressemble à celle de Stain 'le tueur de héro'. Il a un débardeur noir avec des épaulettes en métal. Il a une écharpe marron et un pantalon noir avec des pochettes grises. Il a des bottes renforcées avec du métal. _

_Toshinori arrive devant eux pour annoncés les règles de l'exercice :_

**_Toshinori :_**_** L'exercice se constitue une simulation visant à voir les stratégies pouvant êtres utilisées par les héros dans divers situations. Les méchants devront dans la première partie du test, défendre un point dans ce cas là, une bombe. Tandis que les héros devront vaincre les méchants sans endommagés la bombe. Les équipes seront choisis aux hasard par une pioche. **_

_Tous les élèves se dirigent vers la boîte et se mettent en ligne attendant que Toshinori disent à chacun de passer dans l'ordre alphabétique. (voici en prime les groupes qu'ils ont eux) , Mirio Togata(A) / Nejire Hado(A), __Todoroki Shoto(B) / Fumikage Tokoyami(B), __Iida Tenya(C) / Katsuki Bakugo(C), Izuku Midoriya (D) / __Ochako Uraraka(D), Eijiro Kirishima(E) / Mina Ashido(E), Itsuka Kendo (F) / Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu(F), Hitoshi Shinso(G) / Takami Amajiki(G), Logan Wolf(H) / Baïto Croft(H) et Xian Fujimoto(I), Fumetsu Tenshinjo(I)__._

_Toshinori décide de commencé par l'équipe H vs l'équipe I. L'équipe H est dans le rôle des villains et est installée au dernier étage d'un bâtiment de 7 étages. Les héros de leurs côtés sont en bas du bâtiment et doivent atteindre la bombe dans le temps imparti. Pendant ce temps, les autres élèves sont dans une salle en regardant les deux groupes pour noter les fautes probables. Toshinori commence l'épreuve en lançant le chronomètre._

* * *

_Xian et Fumetsu_

* * *

_Quelques minutes avant le début de l'épreuve, Xian est positionné à l'extérieur du grand bâtiment avec Fumetsu à ses côtés. Fumetsu se rapproche de lui et commence à lui parlé : _

**_Fumetsu :_**_** Donc ? Tu t'appelle Xian ?**_

**_Xian :_****_C'est ça. Et toi, tu est la fille qui a traversée la fenêtre. _**

**_Fumetsu :_**_** C'était un accident ! Je viens d'apprendre à les maîtriser. Du jour au lendemain, elles sont apparues comme ça. **_

**_Xian :_**_** Sérieux ?**_

**_Fumetsu _**_**: Sérieux ! D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ton pouvoir à toi ? Moi je peux maîtriser la lumière, voler dans le ciel, comme les anges. Oh ! Et je peux aussi analysé les personnes quand je les touche. Je peux voir les informations comme par exemples l'Alter, le nom et prénom, ainsi que les faiblesses et les forces ! Oups, j'en dit trop...**_

**_Xian :_**_** Yep. T'en dit drôlement trop. Bref, mon Alter est très dangereux. J'ai accepter l'offre de de rejoindre la classe LC pour prouver que certes on peut avoir un Alter avec une puissance destructrice mais on peut devenir un héro quand même. Je suis très lent, mais d'une puissance inimaginable. **__(le chronomètre se déclenche avec une annonce de Toshinori) _**_Bon, je te le dis directement, tu me dit où frapper et je frappe. OK ?_**

**_Fumetsu :_**_** OK !**_

_Les deux se précipitent vers le bâtiment et décident de restés silencieux. Alors qu'ils avancent dans les étages supérieurs, Xian repère un piège sur le sol juste devant les pieds de Fumetsu. Elle ne l'a remarquer qu'au dernier moment et l'esquive. Le piège cependant l'a remarquer et commence à clignoté en rouge. Xian se précipite vers Fumetsu et se positionne sur le piège à la grande surprise de Fumetsu et des autres élèves. Son pied commence à fondre en une masse rouge et jaune, de petites flammes sur le côtés. Il dit à Fumetsu de reculer le plus possible alors que son pied commence à gonflé. Elle comprend et se met à l'abri derrière un coin de mur et entend une petite explosion. Elle se retourne pour voir de la lave sur le sol autour de Xian, elle remarque aussi que Xian n'a plus qu'un pied. Elle se précipite directement vers lui pour voir l'étendu des dégâts. Cependant Xian l'arrète :_

**_Xian :_**_** N'approche pas ! Je suis en train de me régénéré. Et la lave est brûlante. **_

**_Fumetsu :_**_** Mais et le plan ? Et surtout comment ça se fait que tu ne saigne pas ?**_

**_Xian :_**_** Je vais bien. Vas-y, tu n'auras pas à les affrontés, juste à touché la 'bombe'. Au pire, je peux envoyé une boule de magma en haut pour faire diversion. **_

**_Fumetsu :_**_** Mais... Mais... **__(''Fin de l'épreuve dans 3 minutes'')_

**_Xian :_**_** Je lance une boule de magma pour faire diversion et en profite pour les surprendres. Maintenant, tiens toi prètes, tu vas en profité pour te glisser derrière eux. Il suffit de toucher la bombe. **_

_Xian commence à ce concentrer une boule de magma ce matérialise dans sa main gauche, tendis que sa main droite tiens sa jambe se matérialisant. Alors qu'il se concentre son poing se transforme en magma lui donnant l'aspect du pouvoir d'Itsuka. Il envoie sont poing de magma en l'air, transperçant le plafond et créant un grand trou fumant. _

_Fumetsu déploie ses ailes et commence à s'envoler vers l'étage suivant profitant de l'effet de surprise et de la fumée créer par l'explosion de la boule de Xian. _

_Elle remarque que leurs 'ennemis' sont entrain de se disputer sur possiblement le fait de la mine ayant exploser juste au dessous d'eux. Profitant de cette distraction, elle vole avec la plus grande agilité que peut lui fournir son manque d'entraînement avec ses ailes. Alors qu'elle arrive vers la cible, elle esquive de justesse une projection de puissance électrique. Elle est distraite par cela et ne voit pas une sphère se diriger vers elle. _

_Quand elle le remarque, la gravité devient de plus en plus forte autour d'elle. Elle est d'un coup plaqué au sol par la gravité. Elle peut voir Baïto utilisé son pouvoir sur elle, elle déduit que son pouvoir doit être lié à la gravité. Elle remarque que tant qu'il a ses mains tendues vers elle, la gravité est plus dense vers elle. _

_Elle décide de concentrer toute son énergie dans une seule attaque, elle place ses mains près l'une de l'autre. Une petite lumière commence à se former entre ses mains. En deux secondes, la lumière commence à grossir de façon hallucinante. En cinq seconde, elle illumine l'étage, faisant hurler de douleur ses adversaire. Elle entend Logan hurler '' La lumière !'' et Baîto crier ''Mes yeux !'', juste avant que la gravité ne revienne à la normale. Enfin libre de ses mouvement, elle se précipite sur sa cible (enfin) quand la sonnerie de fin d'épreuve ne se déclenche. _

_Pendant ce temps du côté de la classe :_

_Izuku, All Might et toute la classe regarde avec étonnement l'écran devenir blanc. Quand la lumière se dissipe, la caméra montre une Fumetsu exténuée avec une main sur la bombe. All Might déclare alors la victoire des 'héros', et demande aux deux groupes de rejoindre les autres pour le débriefing. Pendant qu'ils arrivent, Izuku remarque le visage sombre d'Iida en voyant le costume de Xian. Alors qu'il décide de lui parlé, Kirishima s'exclame :_

_**Kirishima :**** C'est moi ou ça ressemble à l'épreuve de notre première année à UA ? D'un côté, les 'méchants' qui ont perdus sans blessures, et de l'autre les 'héros' qui sont blessés ou éreintés. **_

_**Mina :**** J'avoue que c'est drôlement ressemblant. Manquerais plus qu'une rivalité s'installe entre le géant et un des méchants et ça ressemblerai exactement à Izuku et Katsuki !**_

_**Katsuki :**** La ferme Pinkie ! J'ai rien a voir avec des losers comme eux !**_

_Après quelques minutes, les quatre arrivent. Xian qui a une nouvelle jambe faite en obsidienne tient une Fumetsu exténuer dans ses bras. Izuku lui donne une chaise afin de la faire s'asseoir. Une seconde plus tard, elle était assise sur une chaise avec un léger ronflement. Xian qui est le plus proche demande à All Might de lui passé sa veste afin de lui mettre dessus. _

_All Might demande aux autres élèves de décidés qui à le mieux agit, et Itsuka Kendo se dresse et dit que pour elle c'est Fumetsu. La classe dit elle aussi que c'est Fumetsu (et oui, même Katsuki). All Might demande de listés les points faibles du comportement des autres membres. _

_**Xian Fujimoto : Trop perso mais a évité le danger pour son partenaire. A faillit détruire le bâtiment. C'est mis en danger volontairement.**_

_**Logan Wolf : A créer une p...n de mine qui aurait pu blessé les gens dans le bâtiment. **_

_**Baito Croft : Présence quasi-inexistante cependant a su quand intervenir. **_

_Après cela, All Might décide d'envoyer Fumetsu à l'infirmerie voir Recovery Girl. Il demande à Xian de l'accompagner afin de voir aussi si sa jambe va bien. _

_[Fin du Second Chapitre]_


End file.
